Disposable wristbands have long been used for such things as identification, access control, age verification, among other purposes. Such wristbands have typically been made from materials such as polyester, paper, or vinyl. The physical presence of a wristband of particular color or design is used to identify the wearer as a member of a particular group. These colored wristbands have been used to control access to restricted areas or for other purposes in large crowded venues such as a sports stadium. For example, patrons who provide proof of legal drinking age are issued a wristband of a particular color, to indicate that they have permission to access a beer sales area.
In recent years, such wristbands have been augmented with Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology. RFID extends the usefulness of such wristbands, as they can each be programmed with a unique code that quickly and easily identifies the wearer. RFID also adds new functionality to such wristbands. As one example, they can be used to locate the wearer. Thus, with the installation of appropriate radio location equipment, a lost child wearing an RFID wristband can be easily found, or prevented from leaving an amusement park unless accompanied by an authorized adult.
RFID wristbands are also used to allow the purchase of items without the exchange of currency or need for a credit/debit card, or to allow secure communication and monetary exchange among patrons. With this type of RFID wristband, a patron can request the wristband be credited for purchases up to a preselected amount. Purchases can then be made by presenting the wristband at a special RFID reader, instead of using cash or credit/debit cards. These wristbands can also be coded so that a wearer would be prevented from making certain purchases, or from making a single purchase above a chosen limit. This feature can be used to control purchases by children, for example, so they are encouraged to spend their allotted funds wisely.
However, even such RFID wristbands are susceptible to misuse and unauthorized use. Some wristbands are easily removed, and yet still function after removal. A wristband that still functions after it has been removed provides the opportunity for patrons to exchange wristbands. This could provide patrons with the opportunity to give access to a restricted area to an unauthorized patron. A patron issued an “adult” wristband that allows access to beer sales, for example, could remove and give or sell that wristband to a patron not of legal drinking age. As another example, a thoughtlessly discarded wristband that still has funds credited to it could be retrieved and used by an unauthorized individual to purchase goods or services using someone else's account.